But it's better if you do
by Insanity4Free
Summary: Stefan has stolen Damon's ring and Elena gets caught in the crossfire. Will Elena make it through in one piece or will a bad choices tear everything apart? M FOR LATER CHAPTERS; WARNING NOT YOUR TYPICAL D/E STORY.
1. Chapter One: Gone

But It's Better If you do.

Chapter One:

**Dear Diary; August Friday 18****th****.**

** I'm not sure how long Stephan will be gone, or even why he had to leave in the first place. I'm worried about him.**

A storm was approaching; dark clouds covered the skies as if they were trying to smother the sun before it sinks down below the horizon. A strong wind was blowing, rattling the leaves outside against my open window. The curtains that were hanging neatly beside my open window were now thrashing about in an almost violent manner, I don't know why I am sitting here watching them; it's mesmerizing the way they are dancing in circles. I tore my eyes from the curtains and looked back to my velvet covered diary.

**He just left, no goodbye, no nothing. **

**I feel like he is hiding something from me. But what, what would he hide?**

I can't figure out anything else to write, I just can't stop thinking about Stephan and how concerned he looked today. It seemed like he think he was going to come back. He has to come back.

I look at the clock beside me on the night stand; it's only 7:00 pm. It seems like it's the dead of night outside. Placing the blue book on the nightstand I slide my legs off the bed. I stand up and walk over to the bay window; I reach outside and grab the edge of the open window to close it. A sharp ache shoots up my hand and I pull back in alarm. Bringing my hand up close to my face to inspect where the pain came from and see a small cut along my index finger. The cut starts to bleed so I quickly pop my finger into my mouth. I make my way to the bathroom and put a band-aid over the cut, I start wondering what was sharp enough on the window to cut me. Back in my room I grab a pillow case from one of my many pillows and use it to pull the window closer without cutting myself again. I run my encased finger over the edge of the windows edge, half way down the window and see a crimson red smudge where my finger must have been. Unable to find any evidence of broken glass or any other sharp objects I sigh and close the window stopping the cold wind from chilling my bones. After replacing the pillow case to its original place I take a look at the clock, 7:15 pm.; taking a seat at the built in bench below the window I notice the street lights have flickered on and are casting long shadows across the side walk as if they were pointing at something in the woods. I watch the old oak trees sway back and forth and how their golden brown leaves are slowly falling to the ground. Looking up at the clouds I see different grays swirling together; lighter warm grays contrasted with dark almost black clouds. Rain starts to fall from the sky and pool on the uneven concrete outside.

Walking over to the dresser in the corner of my room I decide to change into pajamas, I pull out a pair of black and white striped short shorts and black tank top. I slide off my skinny jeans and replace them with the shorts, changing my black and white plaid shirt for the black tank top. I quickly look at my reflection in the mirror; my porcelain skin seems ghostly white in contrast to the new black clothes and my dark brown hair.

Feeling that I need to write more in my diary than just about Stephan, I grab it and take a seat beside the bay window. I quickly read over what I've already written down I pick up my pen and continue to write.

**There is going to be a storm tonight, I can feel it in the air. It has already started raining let's just hope there's no thunder and lightning. I don't know why but even as a little kid it always scared me. I was looking outside and the clouds look black, but they look an unnatural black. They remind me of Damon's eyes; those arrogant, sinister, jet black eyes.**

** They are opposites, Stephan and Damon but I can't help to think that they are more alike than they seem. Stephan is gentle and caring while Damon is selfish and dangerous. Damon used Caroline and Vicki, people seem to die when he's around and he drinks blood, not from animals like Stephan but people. **

I put down my pen not wanting to write anymore. I look outside once again, the clouds, the leaves falling from the oak trees and the street lamp shadows that seem to point into the woods. Nothing has changed accept for the fact that there are now puddles at the sides of the roads where the rain water is flowing into sewer drains. I look back to the oak trees that are still swaying because of the wind blowing through their branches. I notice out of the corner of my eye a dark shadow that moves across a pile of leaves in the light from the street lamps. Turning my head quickly to see if something was there but just find a few stray leaves caught in a gust of wind. Muttering under my breath about seeing something and being paranoid I place my diary back in its secret hiding place on my book shelf. I look back at the clock on the night stand, 8:45 pm.

Walking into the kitchen I see Jeremy sitting at the counter talking to someone on the phone. I walk over to the fridge and look inside; nothing pops out at me so I quickly close the stainless steel door. Hearing a soft chuckle behind me as I turn around Jeremy flashes me a quick smile and says goodbye to whoever he was talking to on the phone.

"Who was that Jer?" I ask after he put the phone down on the dark marble counter.

"Matt." He says nonchalantly as he gets up from the wooden chair he was sitting on. As he is walking towards the door I open my mouth to stop him; he turns around and says with a sly grin on his face. "Don't worry Elena nothing bad was said about you." With that he left the kitchen, he seemed to have a slight bounce in his step; I wonder what he was up to.

After finding nothing of interest on the TV I make my way back up to my room. The air seems to get colder the closer I get to my room; I open the door to find that my window has flung open and my curtains are once again dancing in circles. With a heavy sigh I manage to close the window, without slicing any fingers off. Seeing that a good hour and a half has passed I decide that now was a good time to catch up on the sleep I missed out on during school, It was Friday after all!

I push my light cream colored sheets down so I can climb into my bed. After I adjust the pillows and wiggle around to find a comfortable position I end up lying on my back staring up at the white ceiling. Shadows being cast from the tree's outside sway from corner to corner of my room. I close my eyes and listen to the rain pitter pattering against my window and the rustle of the leaves in the trees. Even with the soothing humming of everything going on outside, I'm restless.

_Elena._ A voice whispers huskily in my ear;

I jump up from my position on the bed to sitting up. Placing a hand on my chest in an attempt to slow my now racing heart down, my eyes wonder around the room searching for whoever had called my name. Seeing no monsters hiding in the shadows I carefully reach over and flick on the small lamp on my nightstand. Sliding my legs from under the sheets I slowly stand up. A chill snakes its way up my legs and a shiver runs up my spine. I curse under by breath for not wearing something that covers more skin as I step out into the center of my room.

_Open the window Elena._ The whispering voice commands; it seems familiar, that voice.

Turning towards the bay window I see a silhouette leaning against a lamp post in front of my house. The light flickers and goes out for a few seconds but flairs back up. The light creates dark shadows where his eyes should be but I can tell they are looking up at me; he tilts his head upward and black orbs meet mine. Damon flashes his signature two second smile and disappears from under the lamp post.


	2. Chapter Two: Linger

Chapter Two: Linger

Within seconds Damon's perched on a tree branch outside my window, still standing he reclines back against the tree, and his head lolls towards the window as if he is waiting for something. His eyes narrow and a smug smirk crawls its way across his face.

_Now don't be rude Elena, let me in. _Damon's voice echo's through my head.

I take a few steps towards the window and lay my hand on the cool glass. Unlocking the window I push it slowly forward, leaning out the window I look at the tree where Damon was standing.

"Looking for someone?" said a deep leering voice from behind me. I spin around but trip over my own feet. I brace myself to land on the wooden floor of my bedroom but a pair of cool arms slip over my waist and kept me from crashing into the ground. Damon's arms pull me up and hold me close to him, I try to take a step back but his arms restrain me.

"Careful Elena you wouldn't want to get hurt" A strong hand grips mine and brings it up beside him; cool fingers brush over my band-aid covered finger. Damon's other hand lifts up my chin and his eyes searching mine. His hand leaves mine and he allows me to step back away from him.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I ask as he is walking towards the small book case on the far wall of my room. Damon runs a hand through his damp hair and turns around.

He flashes one of his charming smiles that I'm sure would make any girl swoon and answers in a sarcastic tone; "would you believe me if I said I wanted to just visit? With Stephan ditching town I thought you would be an emotional mess by now." A wave of anger runs through my veins but before I could open my mouth Damon starts to laugh. Not a kind gentle laugh but a laugh that you hear in nightmares, that menacing laughter that makes you freeze in place as if you're paralyzed.

"Look at you Elena! Getting all angry at me; maybe I was wrong about you not being like Katherine. She never liked it when I brought up Stephan either." I watch Damon cross the room with a few long strides; he slides his leather jacket from his shoulders and tosses it onto the bench under the bay window.

"Where is he?" Damon commands, his voice no longer mocking but serious and cold.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say quickly and attempt to walk past him. His hand grips onto my wrist and pulls me back to where I was standing. With his other hand he grabs my other wrist and pins them together.

"Don't act stupid with me Elena he must have told you where he was going." I try to pull my wrists free but Damon's grip tightens. He smiles inwardly and shakes his head before leaning forward, head inclined slightly. Eyes meet mine and he pulls my wrists up in between us; my eyes widen realizing that he might be trying to kiss me and try to pull away from him. Lips only a few inches apart he smirks and pulls back; he moves his head to my ear, his slow breathing gently tickling the top of my ear.

"I have no issues hurting you Elena, I'm not like Saint Stephan." Damon muses before he loosens his death grip on my wrists and straitens up to look me in the eye. "Now where's Stephan?"

"How did you get in my head before?" I ask breaking one hand free and grasping the vervain necklace Stephan had given me. Damon tucks his free hand into his pocket and sighs as if he's annoyed.

"I killed someone; see what happens when you don't answer my questions." I swallow a lump in my throat and grip the necklace tighter, something tells me he's not lying.

"I-I don't know where he went, he just left without saying anything" I say without looking him in the eye knowing that they are searching my face. He releases my wrist but doesn't move from in front of me.

Damon watches me silently rubbing the wrist where he had been roughly holding.

"I would call him later if I were you." He flashed another smile and he disappeared.

After waiting a moment to make sure he was really gone I sprint to the window and look out to see a sleek black crow perched on the branch where Damon was previously standing. After glaring at the bird for a few seconds I reach outside and slam the window shut. I turn around when I hear a muffled laugh from outside. Smiling I turn back around and see not a bird but Damon leaning back on the branch with arms crossed and one eyebrow risen up higher than the other as if he was questioning what I was doing. Reaching above the window I feel the small metal lock; after locking the window I look back at Damon for a few second then quickly shut the blinds.

_Bitch_. A heavily sarcastic voice echoes through my head.


	3. Chapter Three: The Return

Authors Note:

Thank you so much for everyone who commented on the first two chapters!

Sorry for the late update but like everyone else in the world I have been busy with school! I hope you enjoy the latest installment of _But It's Better If You Do_ and the [hopefully] many more chapters that will come. Really sorry if this chapter isn't the best ever; it wasn't the easiest thing to write with no inspiration.

Chapter Three: The Return

_Only to you_ I whisper under my breath as I step away from the window. My phone vibrates on my dresser causing me to jump and lose my breath. I hesitate before taking a few steps and picking up my phone. Looking at the screen I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding; it was a text from Bonnie.

_Bonnie:_

_Away For The Weekend_

_Hey Elena, I'm going to be at gram's for the weekend. C ya Monday!_

I close my phone and lob it over onto my bed. After watching it crash into my comforter, I close my eyes and rub my temples lightly with two fingers. What did Damon mean by I should call Stephan later, was he in danger? No, Damon plays games with people; Plays tricks on their minds and manipulates their emotions for his own pleasure. I can't believe him; I won't let him play mind games with me. I graze my bandaged finger over the silver ornate necklace resting just under my collarbone. What if he really is hurt , what if Damon was trying to tell me in his own sick and twisted ways.

Looking over at the clock, It's already 10:30 but I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight until I called Stephen; I had to make sure he was okay. Taking a few strides I plop myself down beside my phone and gently pick it up. Flipping it open I gingerly finger the keys before I dial Stephen's phone number.

"_Elena?" _ A worried voice asks

"It's me Stephen, who else would it be?" I feel my heart speed up, how long has it been since I heard his voice?

"_Damon". _

"Why would he-" I was cut off before I could finish my sentence

"_I have his ring Elena, I was worried he might have come to you and… I'm not sure what he would…do." _Stephen says rather cautiously as if Damon was hearing every word he said.

"Why do you have his ring? He can't go out in the sun without it right?" I ask rather confused and tired of trying to squeeze answers out of Stephen.

"_He's too dangerous Elena, I can't trust him. I have no idea what he will do next, who he will kill next and on top of that the vervain might be weakening"_

"what do you mean The vervain might be weakening? How…I thought you said it would keep him out of my head!" I think back to a few hours before and how clearly I could hear his voice echoing through my mind.

"_like any herb it will, over time dry up and so does the effects it has."_

"So are you saying that he can use that mind control thing on me?" I ask almost angrily and I stand up from the bed, taking a few paces into the middle of the room.

"_Elena, I need you to keep away from him at least until I get back"_

"That's fine and all but I need to know, where are you Stephen?"

Before I could hear his answer the phone is ripped away from my ear and a hand harshly covers my mouth, stifling my scream. A hard body slightly presses into mine as the person nudges me to move towards the window. I faintly hear Stephen's confusion over the phone before a low chuckle erupts from behind me.

"Hello little brother" Damon says smugly into the phone.


	4. Chapter Four: Almost Corrupt

Chapter Four: Almost Corrupt

Damon's iron grip softens slightly but my heart is still hammering in my chest. His breath gently caressing my ear as his body presses into the back of mine.

"Now, Saint Stephen you know I can't do that" He replies sarcastically to Stephen's pleas to stay away from me.

"_If you touch her Damon, I swear to god-" _ I hear faintly from the small phone.

"What? You're out of town little brother; I can do anything I want"

Damon removes his hand from my mouth and places it on my shoulder, spinning me around our eyes meet. With only a small amount of room between us he lifts his now free hand and glides it along my jaw line; tucking a stray hair behind my ear as he makes his way down the back of my neck. Frozen, my body refuses to react and cringe away is horror. His thumb resting on my pulse point, he ever so slowly tilts my head up with the backside of his thumb.

I hear a faint whisper coming from the phone.

His dark eyes harden drastically and his face becomes an expressionless mask after hearing something Stephen said that was too quiet for me to hear.

"That will me your one mistake Stephen" Damon says bitterly. "The resemblance means nothing to me; and I can assure you that won't stop me from doing anything, rash." Damon withdraws his hand and slips it into the front pocket of his dark wash jeans.

"Don't' keep me waiting little brother" The phone snapped shut and Damon slipped it into his pocket.

I needed to find a way to get away from him. What could I do though? He's faster and probably could lift a car with one hand; I just need a few second to bolt for the door. Could I trip him or something; giving me enough time to make a break for the door?

With as strong as a shove I could, I crash into Damon causing him to stumble a few steps backward in surprise; Side stepping I bolt for the door.

Within milliseconds a steel grip snatches my wrists causing me spin and fall forwards. With Damon's hand still on my wrist to wrench my hand out of his grip by taking a few steps back and pulling my hand towards me as hard as I could.

"I wouldn't try that again, Elena." Damon says as his grasp restricts me from moving my arm at all. I with a tug I stumble forward back into Damon's suffocating presence.

"Now you're going to come with me Elena," I open my mouth to reject but I find that I cannot utter a sound. My vision blurs slightly when corruptive black orbs fill my vision and all thoughts of arguing slowly start to slip from my mind; as if my free will was being siphoned out slowly.

Damon hesitantly releases my hand; and as if something had struck my head, a shooting pain erupts from my skull. Bringing my hand to my head to try to sooth the pain I realize what had happened.

Swallowing I look cautiously at Damon, who looked as surprised as I was.

"Stay the hell out of my head."

Authors Note:

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Oooh what's going to happen! Where was Damon going to take Elena? And what's poor Saint Stephen going to do about it!

Thank you sooo much for everyone who reviewed, yes you, you know who you are ;) I love you alllll 3

Sorry if this took a while, and if you have any questions feel free to ask when you review and I'll be sure to answer them in the next chapters Authors Note as long as it doesn't give away too much plot :]


	5. Chapter Five: Monster

Chapter Five: Monster

Authors Note:

**[WARNING DEFFINGITLY SOME DAMON/ELENA GOODNESS AHEAD.]**

**Kay so here is a Happy [LATE] Valentine's Day present for everyone!**

**I'm going to warn you now, there is a teenyweeny bit of violence/gore in this chapter but nothing that I feel is offensive. So if you really don't like gore then..uhmm why are you watching vampire shows anyway!**

**Just wanted to let you know!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was a betch to write :] [that's right a betch!]**

**Please review, it not only makes my day but helps me write a better story for you guys.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has already done so, I love you.**

**-Mar.**

I take a hesitant step backwards, knowing in the back of my mind that there needs to be more space between Damon and me.

"Well this should be interesting" Damon mutters bitterly under his breath.

"You know I can't let you stay here Elena, you're going to have to come with me…willing or not." He says plainly. Advancing towards me, his graceful movement reminding me of a wild cat stalking it's pray.

"I am not going anywhere with you Damon" I say quickly attempting to slip sideways towards the door; if I can get to the hallway Damon wouldn't dare try to run after me incase Jeremy or Aunt Jenna wakes up. Our eyes connect for an instant before I turn on my heel and push my legs as fast as they go to reach the door. After my first stride I make the mistake of looking over my shoulder to see that Damon was no longer a few feet away from me. Before I could have taken my next step Damon had blocked my way and forced me backwards to into the wall across from my door. Damon's body pinning mine and with one hand had pinned both my wrists above my head; my chest rising and falling at a rapid pace against his.

"This could have gone a completely different way Elena" Damon muses, lifting my chin so my eyes focused on his. A dark glint seemed to shimmer in his eyes; a mix between disappointment and something that Stefan had once warned me about, hunger.

My breathing hitched as Damon's cool fingers glided gently over my chin and down to the hollow of my neck. Involuntary shivers made their way throughout my body and Goosebumps rose on my arms.

"Damon, please…" I start to say before I was cut off by Damon's hand firmly clamped over my mouth.

"No. you chose this Elena, Remember that." Damon says forcefully before breaking eye contact, a throaty growl comes from Damon's chest as his head tilts and his gaze shifts down my jaw line and along the contour of my neck. Using his hand that is covering my mouth he tilts my head slightly exposing more of my neck to his greedy eyes. Muffling my pleas to listen, Damon's breathing ghosts over my shoulder, uncontrollable tremors erupt that cause my body to tremble and shake. His breathing heavier now as he closes in on my neck. He seems to be taking his time, is enjoying putting me through this? Is he really the monster Stefan warned me about?

"I'm worse then what poor saint Stefan warned you about my dear." How did he?

As if my neck had been set on fire, a wave of hot agony erupts and burns it way through my veins and arteries. My throat clenches, as I try to refrain from screaming out in torment. As the pain dulls to a soothing ache, I feel twin pin pricks bury deeper into my veins causing the tender skin around them to smolder a dull warmth. Fangs; their Damon's fangs.

Warm blood seeps from the wound on my neck but Damon slowly laps it up with his tongue. A small moan of relief escapes my lips as the burning sensation turns to a small throb. Lips back on my neck, drinking the blood that now is freely flowing out of the wound. After what seemed hours Damon began slowly kiss around the damage he had caused; releasing his grasp on my wrists, I let them slowly fall to my sides. His free arm wrapped itself around my waist as his kisses burned a trail up to my jaw. Withdrawing his hand that was clamped over my mouth, he moves it so it cups my cheek

My mind felt blank, as if I was unable to control my own body and could only watch what was unfolding in front of my eyes. Why am I not reacting? Why am I not pulling away or screaming for help?

"I'm worse Elena, because no matter what you will always remember this."

Soft lips crashed into mine. It wasn't a kiss of lust or jealously, but a kiss that was uniquely Damon's. Full of power and possessiveness, a kiss that made your knees go weak, a kiss that made you feel venerable. My body began to react with his; my arms looped themselves around his neck and my back arched into his chest. I gasped when his tongue slipped past my lips and caressed my own. A soft moan escaped my lips when he pulled back and his lips left mine.

"and no matter how many times you try to convince yourself otherwise, Elena. You enjoyed that as much as I did."

A single tear rolled down my cheek before Damon's black eyes bore into mine, compelling me. Too overwhelmed with emotions to fight, my eyes slowly closed as I drifted into an involuntary sleep.


	6. Chapter Six: Suffocate

Chapter Six: Suffocate

Wasn't death supposed to feel cold? Like a frozen wasteland was surrounding you not a warm comforting duvet cover. I had woken up in a thin layer of sweat and tangled in bed sheets, I feel dead. The worst thing is that I can't seem forget what had happened last night, or had it only been a few hours?

I draw my eyebrows together in frustration. The dark crimson curtains were drawn and the unfamiliar room had a slight gloom to it. A black leather couch rested on the far wall beside a dark cherry coffee table. The walls were painted with a dull grey color and together the whole room seemed to have a slight monochromatic color scheme.

My head felt heavy as if I hadn't gotten any sleep for days on end. I didn't get much sleep to be truthful; images of Damon had plagued my dreams. He had kissed me and I didn't do anything to stop him. I wouldn't have been able to stop him. A wave of dizziness washes over me and I sit up in the soft bed, dark red covers shifting slightly. Without thinking my hand moves and rests on my neck where Damon had bitten.

A memory of Damon's voice disturbs my thought process, _"No. you chose this Elena, Remember that". _My finger traces over the edge of the cut and the sensitive skin around it begins to throb slightly. Was this really my choice?

A weight shifted beside mine.

I twist my head quickly to my left, feeling pressure on my neck causes me to wince. My eyes settle on his face, a smirk erupts as he speaks "Surprised to see me?"

I open my mouth to respond with a witty one liner but the words get caught in my throat. Damon's eyes fall to my neck and with lightning movements he is standing beside the bed in front of me. His hand extends forward and with a look of disgust I shuffle away from him. His smirk twists into a sneer, a glimmer of annoyance appears in his eyes. As he leans in towards me my heart hammers in my chest and my muscles tense. A wave of fear hits me hard enough for a scream to rise in my throat. I'm afraid and Damon knows it.

"Ooh, look at how scared you are!" Damon murmurs. "So here's the deal; do what I tell you to and I promise you won't be harmed."

Not trusting my own voice, I nod once. My mind is drowning with fear; is this really Damon Salvatore?

His eyes not leaving mine I take his outstretched hand and he gently pulls me forward until I'm standing on my own two feet.

"Once you're dressed meet me in the parlor" the door closed with a soft click, so soft I wouldn't have thought to have heard it over the frantic beating from the hollow of my chest and the ringing in my ears. The silence of the room seeps into my pores, chilling me to the bone. Okay I need a plan, I'm trapped in my boyfriend's house with his pissed off, sadistic older brother. I chuckle dryly, if I try to get away or get help of some sort Damon will probably kill me, or threaten to.

I glance around the room still worried about what to do I see a small duffle bag; I drop it on the bed and pull out the clothing placed inside. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black V-neck and underwear; I shudder at the thought of Damon picking through my underwear drawer. I quickly dress and see my reflection in the mirror beside the door. My skin seems paper white framed by my dark hair and almost all black clothing. I follow the V of the shirt to where it sits too low for my liking, after trying to adjust the shirt and failing I turn towards the door. Within a few strides I am at the door; it creaks loudly as it swings outward, I step over the threshold and into the halls of the Boarding House.

Authors Note:

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY.

Kay so I know this is pretty short. BUT it's mostly lead up to the next big…event.

I want to tell you all now, this will not be the classic D/E story. Damon will not go all lovey-dovey for Elena. I don't think that would really happen, he would stay his kick-ass, stubborn, sadistic, get's what he wants one way or another self.

So sorry if the characters seem a little off in this chapter, it's been a while.

Big twist coming in the next chapter of two, so I hope you guys stick around to read it!  
-Marley


	7. Chapter Seven: Dear Diary

Chapter Seven: Dear Diary

The house seemed deserted. The hallways are dimly lit and the further I ventured the dimmer they seemed to get. I reached dark mahogany stairs and they creaked as I descended. I rounded the corner into the parlor; my eyes settled on Damon sprawled on the dark leathered couches near the fire place. Damon lifts his head from the small blue book he was reading and gestures for me to sit. Not wanting to annoy the infamous Damon Salvatore more I cautiously sit down on the couch across from him.

Still lightly engrossed in the book, he flashes me his signature grin. "Dear Diary; August Friday 18th, They remind me of Damon's eyes; those arrogant, sinister, jet black eyes."

My eyes widen in shock and the words leap out of the throat "That's my diary!"

I rush over and try to snatch the book from Damon before he reads anything more. Before I can grasp it Damon moves half way across the room with a dark chuckle. "You know Elena, if I had know I was such a celebrity" he teases.

"You're insufferable, now give it back!" I snap back and a smile crosses his face. He extends the book towards me, daring me to take it. I take a hesitant step forward and a rush of relief flows through me when my fingers brush over the hard cover of my diary. I pull the book from Damon's grasp and hold it defensively against my chest. Damon's eyes bore into my own, guarded and secretive.

"Be careful what you write in there Elena, you never know what secrets will come back to haunt you."

A vibration shakes the glass table behind us, we both turn our heads to see my phone flashing with an incoming call. Damon steps by me, our shoulders brushing.

"Hello Brother," Damon answers sounds arrogant as always. He turns and holds the phone out towards me "it's for you."

I take the phone from Damon and pull it up to my ear. "Stefan?" I ask hesitantly knowing Damon is calculating every word I say.

"Elena, are you okay? What has he done?"

I think briefly of screaming and telling Stefan what happened between Damon and myself not long ago but decide against it. "I'm fine."

"Elena, if he hurt you." Stefan's voice taking on a wild edge.

Damon's hand covers mine before I could answer and pulls the phone from my ear.

"now enough with idle chit chat brother, what's your answer" Damon smiles for a second then reconsiders what he was going to say.

"Oh you're no fun, always playing the hero." He rolls his eyes and chuckle erupts from deep in his chest. "then again I was expecting that." Damon ends the call and places the phone back on the table.

He takes a few strides to pass by me and onto the couch he was lounging on before. Noticing I was still standing he says "Relax Elena, grab a seat we've got some time to kill before prince charming comes to the rescue."

Deciding to play along I take a seat a quip back "Yeah because being kidnapped and held against my will is the perfect way to spend my time."

"Ouch" Damon replies sarcastically pretending to be hurt. "Frankly my dear, I can't think of a better way to spend a weekend"

"Oh really, so you wouldn't rather be out exploiting the female population?" I raise an eye brow and look over my shoulder at Damon.

"Ah, you got me there" he flashes a smile, not his usual smirk but a genuine smile and we both laugh.


	8. Chapter Eight: Generosity

Chapter Eight: Generosity

Laughing, I was actually laughing with the very same man who a few hours ago could have killed me. Do I have a mild case of Stockholm syndrome or is Damon's compulsion still affecting my judgment? I press my back into the couch, my head swimming with thought. My diary shifts and falls to the side resting on my hand. What did Damon read besides what I had last written? Had he read about my parents, about when Stefan and I slept together?

"Are you hungry Elena?"

I snap out of my thoughts, "what?"

"I asked if you are hungry?" Damon says again.

Before I could utter a sound my stomach answered for me.

"Well I guess that answers that question." He said matter of fact-ly and disappears from the couch. I slowly make my way to the kitchen to see Damon rummaging through the fridge. He closes the fridge door looking unsatisfied with a slight grimace on his face starts sorting through the dark cherry cabinets. Pulling out a package of Kraft dinner macaroni and cheese he sets it on the counter behind him.

I let out a soft chuckle and Damon turn towards me.

"What?" he asks

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just wondering why you would even have food in the kitchen, let alone Kraft dinner."

"honestly I can't stand the stuff" Damon mutters

"what?"

"Kraft dinner"

I decide not to ask about it and set towards the fridge.

"I wouldn't look in there, Elena."

Disregarding his warning I pull open the door; The fridge is half filled with blood packs.

Probably from the local blood bank I say to myself.

"Ooh appetizing" I joke and close the door.

I open the box of Kraft dinner but before I could start to make it Damon takes the box from my hands. Looking confused I take a lean against the counter while Damon starts to cook.

"You know I could have made that myself"

"Yes, but that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me would it?"

"Right and kidnapping is?" I say with an unneeded edge to my voice.

He smirks and turns away from the food "If this your definition of kidnapping, I should do it more often."

Damon brings over a bowl of macaroni and cheese and places it beside me. I turn to grab it but he catches my wrist in his hand. I tilt my head up towards him slightly curious and slightly terrified.

His other hand rests besides my hip, I'm fixed between him and the counter top.

"If I were you Elena, I wouldn't take my generosity for granted."

He releases me and steps to the side, letting his words sink in.


End file.
